


9 meses

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [22]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Break Up, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Teen Years, Teenagers, Tension, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Virginity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 19] Bueno o malo, el tiempo de una vida sigue transcurriendo sin más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 meses

**9 meses**

 

~Septiembre~

 

Loitsche en septiembre era aburrido...

Luego de dos semanas en casa y sin más compañía que la de su fiel perro Lucas, alternando con Franziska y sus padres, Gustav casi ni creía las ansias locas que tenía por regresar a clases, tanto en el Gymnasium como a la escuela de música.

En su opinión, hasta clases doble de álgebra a las ocho de la mañana eran mejor que pasarse las largas horas del día recostado en su cama y mirando el techo de su habitación.

—Eso es porque no haces nada. Y eres aburrido, sólo la gente aburrida se aburre —lo molestó Franziska el fin de semana previo a su regreso a clases, pero Gustav apenas reaccionó a la pulla, tendido como era su costumbre, de espaldas y con una almohada sobre la cabeza.

—Déjame solo, Franny —le pidió a su hermana con toda la amabilidad que era capaz de reunir, que dicho fuera, era poca—. No estoy de humor.

—Oh, vamos —igniró Franziska su sugerencia y se sentó a un lado de él en la cama—. Desde que regresaste no tienes tiempo para nada ni para mí. Yo, tu hermana favorita en todo el mundo.

Usualmente la contestación habría estribado por el camino de “¡Pero si eres la única!“ que tan bien tenían ensayado a lo largo de los años, pero Gustav no estaba para juegos.

—Fran, hablo en serio —gruñó el baterista, drenado de fuerzas siquiera como para mover un dedo y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su hermana entendiera.

Por supuesto, Franziska no lo hizo.

—Ya, hablemos entonces. —Ignoró la lamentación de Gustav—. Presiento que te hace falta un buen hombro sobre el cual llorar...

—No voy a llorar, olvídalo.

—... y un oído que escuche tus cuitas —prosiguió Franziska sin inmutarse—. A menos que quieras que haga yo mis averiguaciones, y sabes bien de lo que soy capaz cuando la curiosidad saca lo peor de mí.

—Fran, estoy cansado —se apartó resignado Gustav la almohada del rostro—. Muy cansado. Y desilucionado como no tienes idea, ¿ok? Sólo quiero estar a solas, ¿vale?

Su hermana suspiró. —Ok.

Sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¿Y bien? —Arqueó Gustav una ceja, divertido de aquello aunque sin querer admitirlo.

—¿Qué? Ya empezaste a hablar, no me voy a ir ahora —sonrió Franziska—. No te hagas del rogar y desembúchalo todo. Y por todo hablo de ti, de la banda, y por supuesto que de Georgie.

Y porque sabía, su hermana no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera, Gustav abrió la boca y dejó que el torrente de palabras que amenazaba con aplastarlo bajo su peso saliera libre.

Era lo mejor.

 

~Octubre~

 

Los ensayos de la banda se retomaron justo el primer fin de semana de octubre, a tiempo para una lluvia fuera de temporada que los dejó sin electricidad, varados con sus instrumentos, y sin medios de regresar a menos que pescar una pulmonía estuviera entre su lista de prioridades.

—Genial, sabía que esto era una completa estupidez —dijo Bill un tanto amargado, de pie frente a la puerta de entrada en el pequeño barracón donde solían ensayar y viendo con ojos tristes la lluvia que no paraba de caer a cántaros.

Era un Bill diferente al de un año atrás, incluso al Bill que dos meses en retroceso habría considerado un apagón como un reto más a superar. Ese Bill estaría ya componiendo canciones o calentando la voz, instigando a los demás a punta de látigo en esforzarse y dar más de sí para la banda en lugar de estarse lamentando por nimiedades como ésa.

Claro que el nuevo Bill era el que estaba ahora a cargo y tocaba joderse.

—No dramatices, ¿recuerdas nuestro trato? —Sacándose la correa que sostenía la guitarra eléctrica contra su cuerpo, Tom soltó un suspiro largo.

—Mierda positiva —le respondió su gemelo—. Ya lo sé.

—Pues no parece…

—Hey, ustedes dos. Alto ya —los paró Georgie antes de que escalara de intensidad, también desmontando su bajo y apoyándolo contra uno de los soportes que tenían para ese trabajo—. Es obvio que el ensayo se cancela por hoy, pero habrá más días con sol, no es el fin del mundo.

—¿Así como habrá más contratos y disqueras? —Rechinó Bill los dientes al decirlo.

—Sí, así es —se cruzó la bajista firme de brazos—. Porque si algo aprendimos de la primera vez es que podemos lograrlo.

El menor de los gemelos dejó salir un ruidito desdeñoso desde el fondo de su garganta. —Qué fácil es ser una ilusa cualquiera, ¿eh, Tom?

Pero Tom no respondió nada; en su lugar, salió por la puerta trasera sin molestarse en cerrarla y dejó que una corriente fuerte de aire y agua entrara a la vieja construcción.

—Mierda… —Bill se pasó la mano por el cabello, saliendo a su vez detrás de su gemelo, pero con la diferencia de que él sí cerró la puerta y la calma volvió de vuelta al lugar.

—Van a gritarse como nunca —predijo Gustav, aún sentado detrás de su batería.

—No vale la pena apostar contra eso, sería un desperdicio total de dinero—suspiró Georgie a su vez, sentándose en el suelo y titiritando. Ese año el invierno no tardaría en llegar antes; había llovido mucho durante todo el verano, intercalando las olas calurosas con tormentas de varios días, y el servicio meteorológico ya había dado la alerta para lo que quedaba del año, asegurándole a la gente en Alemania que lo más sensato sería prepararse para una temporada navideña repleta de nieve y con temperaturas constantes bajo cero.

—Peor sería meterse entre esos dos —se encogió Gustav de hombros, abandonando después su lugar y yéndose a sentar con Georgie—. Te apuesto que cuando regresen, van a estar empapados y con aspecto de haber hecho que el otro tragara fango.

La bajista sonrió un poco. —De vuelta, no hago apuestas en las que sé voy a perder.

—Buen punto. Ahora sólo queda esperar que no se maten…

Georgie se cubrió la boca con una mano, ocultando lo que Gustav sabía, era una risa desaforada.

—Ok, ok, sólo esperemos que no regresen sangrando y sin alguna extremidad arrancada de cuajo.

—Conociendo a ese par, me basta con que regresen mojados; Tom con una rajada tipo Scarface de lado a lado en la cara y Bill con la nariz sangrante.

Gustav se lo pensó un poco. —Suena plausible, me atrevería a decir… ¿Cinco euros?

Georgie arrugó la nariz al reírse de vuelta. —Haz que sea una salida a comer pizza y trato hecho.

Intercambiando un apretón de manos, los dos pasaron la siguiente media hora hablando de todo y nada; de la escuela y de los tentativos futuros planes de la bajista ahora que estaba en su último año del Gymnasium. También de un futuro concierto al aire libre que se celebraría a dos ciudades de distancia y al que podrían ir si convencían a Bill de sacudirse el polvo y las malas vibras a tiempo para anotarse en la lista de participantes.

Riéndose aún por ello, callaron de repente cuando la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe, y a contraluz de un terrorífico relámpago, aparecieron dos figuras cuyas siluetas estaban recortadas por la lluvia que caía incesante y sin pronóstico para terminar.

De no ser porque los esperaban, tanto Gustav como Georgie habrían chillado de miedo.

—Joder, ¿pero qué hacen ahí? Pasen ahora mismo antes de que les dé una pulmonía —saltó Georgie desde su sitio en el suelo, buscando como posesa entre sus pocas pertenencias, algo que sirviera para secarlos. Como única solución, le tendió a cada gemelo un dulce de fresa.

—¿Y e-e-est-t-to no-non-os v-va a-a-a s-s-seca-r? —Trastabilló Tom con las palabras, calado de pies a cabeza con la fría agua de lluvia y estremeciéndose incapaz de parar.

—No, pero servirá para distraerlos mientras pienso qué podemos hacer. Par de estúpidos—agregó la bajista sin más—. ¿Al menos sacaron algo claro de su pequeña pelea en el lodo? —Señaló sus ropas cubiertas de fango por todos lados.

—T-Tommm i-i-idio-t-t-ta —tartamudeó Bill a pesar del labio hinchado que portaba y que seguramente lo suyo le había costado porque a excepción de rasguños por todo el rostro, Tom no llevaba consigo grandes señales de su pelea al aire libre.

—Basta con eso —les cortó la bajista antes de que hicieran una doble demostración de lo ocurrido afuera—. Desnúdense y haremos una fogata en ese bote de basura.

Solícito, Gustav empezó a recolectar papeles viejos y cualquier trozo de material combustible que encontrara desperdigado por el lugar. Al fondo de la sala había un par de sillas que la termita había atacado con saña y supuso que eso valdría mientras la ropa se secaba.

—Pero… —Con los labios azules, hizo Tom un último intento de proteger su modestia—. ¿Desnudos?

—Pueden quedarse en ropa interior, no veré nada…

—¿Qué no hubieras visto antes? —Completó el mayor de los gemelos la frase.

—No, me refiero a que no veré nada, pequeños muñecos Ken —tironeó la bajista de sus camisetas y los dejó desnudos de cintura arriba—. Ahora los pantalones, deprisa.

Un tanto mojigatos, los gemelos procedieron a bajarse los pantalones, y con piel de gallina por todos lados, se acercaron al fuego que Gustav estaba avivando entre pequeños soplidos y alimentado con trozos estratégicos de cartón y madera en partes desiguales.

Aquel día no ensayaron, y tampoco lo hicieron por las siguientes dos semanas, tiempo que les costó a los gemelos reponerse de un episodio grave de bronquitis que los mantuvo en cama y con fiebre, tosiendo sus pulmones fuera del cuerpo, pero fue un buen día para todos ellos y era lo que contaba.

Ya tendrían tiempo para reponerse en el plano físico -de paso en el emocional- y regresar a ser Tokio Hotel, la banda que llegado su momento, triunfaría. Hasta entonces, tocaba sanar…

 

~Noviembre~

 

Noviembre trajo frío, a Georgie con el cabello corto como nunca antes, y a Fabi.

—Chicos, él es Fabián —lo presentó Georgie la tercera vez que se juntaron para ensayar en la sala de siempre.

—Hola —saludó el recién llegado a todos con un gesto amistoso—, Fabi para los amigos.

—Uhm, qué tal. ¿Fabián? —Inquirió Tom con curiosidad, atento a la cadencia del acento que tenía el chico.

—Mi madre es española y vivimos allá hasta que tuve trece años —se explicó el chico—. Rodrigo Fabián de Anís Ríos Hernández es mi nombre completo, pero con Fabi me basta.

—Woah, eso es mucho —intercambió Bill una mirada con su gemelo, los dos confirmando con ese trabalenguas que su madre les había hecho una bendición al llamarlos sólo Tom y Bill, sin más detalles superfluos que después pudieran convertirse en motivo de burla, que bastante tenían ya como para agregarle gasolina al incendio.

Correspondiendo a lo que eran normas de educación, los gemelos se presentaron a su vez e intercambiaron palabras con Fabi, quien les contó por qué hasta entonces no lo conocían.

—Bueno —admitió—, la verdad es que Georgie y yo tenemos de toda la vida en el mismo curso, pero no fue sino hasta la semana pasada que intercambiamos un par de frases. Somos de grupos separados en clase, pero…

Georgie rodó los ojos. —No lo adornes.

Fabi bufó divertido. —La cosa es que nos tocó trabajar juntos en un proyecto de francés y en equipos de tres elegidos al azar, pero… Listing y Ríos se quedaron sin una tercera rueda, así que henos aquí juntos. Ya entregamos nuestro trabajo, pero resulta que nos caímos bien así que…

—Bah, lo que pasa es que te aguanto —le chanceó Georgie haciendo que sus hombros chocaran.

Como mala broma del destino, ese fue el momento en que Gustav eligió para cruzar el umbral de entrada y ver que su grupo habitual de cuatro, tendría esa noche un integrante más.

—Hey, hola. Tú eres Gustav, ¿no es así? ¿Gusti-Pooh?

Al instante la risa desquiciada de los gemelos se dejó escuchar; mientras tanto, el baterista torció el gesto hasta hacerlo agrio.

—Con Gustav basta.

—Oh, no lo tomes a mal —se inmiscuyó la bajista—. Él es Fabi y siempre recuerda lo que menos le conviene al resto, ¡eh! —Volvió a golpearlo en el hombro.

—Temo decir que sí, me disculpo —retractó Fabi sus palabras, más no su brazo que se ciñó en torno a la cintura de la bajista.

A Gustav, el gesto le pareció el equivalente emocional a un puñetazo en el estómago. Es más, lo sintió como tal cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones y una fea sospecha se plantó en su mente.

—Da lo mismo —se lo quitó Georgie de encima con ligereza—. Hoy sólo vino de visita a vernos ensayar. Había olvidado por completo que nos reuníamos aquí y él insistió en acompañarnos… Si les molesta prometo no traerlo nunca más.

—Y no me lo tomaré a pecho, eh, colegas —asintió Fabi con solemnidad.

Todos los ojos en la habitación se posaron en Gustav, quien sólo atinó a removerse incómodo en su sitio. —No me vean así, me da lo mismo. Bienvenido a tu primer concierto con Tokio Hotel y eso.

—Seh —aligeró Bill el ambiente—, toma asiento y prepárate para la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Fabi esbozó una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. —Uf, perfecto. Que suene ese bajo suyo, muchachos.

—Ay, Fabi… —Riéndose sola, Georgie se sacó el gorro que hasta entonces había llevado calado hasta por debajo de las orejas y todos en la habitación excepto el aludido, soltaron expresiones de sorpresa—. ¿Uh?

—Mierda… ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —Fue Tom el primero en preguntar; tan aferrado estaba él a sus rastas, que el shock de ver la facilidad con la cual Georgie se había desecho de su cabello ondulado pasado de los hombros casi hizo que se le salieran los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

—¿Tan mal se ve? —Inquirió la bajista, llevándose la mano al poco cabello que le quedaba, algo así como tres dedos de longitud, y frunciendo el ceño, no con enojo, sino con preocupación y un atisbo de vergüenza—. Mi amiga Leslie necesitaba practicar con alguien ese módulo de belleza en el que se inscribió, así que me decoloró el cabello para después teñírmelo, pero… Quedó arruinado. Quebradizo y con las puntas abiertas. Pensé que lo mejor sería cortar para que se fuera lo dañado, uhm…

—Es… diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, sólo eso —se apuró Bill a reparar el estropicio de su gemelo, pero de nada sirvió porque Georgie bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y empezó a juguetear con el gorro que aún llevaba en las manos—. Se te ve bien.

Lo cual era cierto, pero ni de lejos el look al que estaban acostumbrados. Y para qué negarlo, con el cabello largo era una preciosidad; corto y alborotado no era exactamente lo suyo.

—No le hagas caso a este par de incultos que no saben reconocer un buen corte incluso si les muerde el trasero y les escupe pelo —la abrazó Fabi de costado y le guiñó un ojo—. Están envidiosos de ti, ¿verdad, chicos?

Todos entendieron la indirecta.

—Sí, ya quisiera yo tener el valor para hacer algo tan atrevido —brincó Tom a la oportunidad de recomponer la bronca en que su bocota lo había metido.

—Claro, ¿de qué color querías pintártelo? —Secundó el menor de los gemelos.

Sólo Gustav se mantuvo apartado del grupo, tomando asiento frente a su instrumento y experimentando la sensación de encontrarse desconectado de todos y todo. No por Fabi, tampoco por el nuevo cambio de look en Georgie. Era algo más en lo que no podía concentrarse…

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que casi saltó de su asiento cuando un par de dedos chasquearon veloces frente a sus ojos para atraer su atención.

—Gus, reacciona. —Era Georgie y se mordía el labio inferior—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —Preguntó él, sintiéndose como un estúpido por haber estado abstraído en tonterías.

La bajista se sonrojó de golpe. —¿Qué opinas _tú_ de mi cabello?

«Tú», repitió él en su mente, moviendo sin querer imperceptiblemente los labios. «Te ves hermosa, siempre ha sido de ese modo. Podrías teñírtelo de verde e incluso así…»

—Te queda muy bien. —Por una vez, su lengua no lo traicionó y la discusión quedó zanjada sin más.

Y la práctica de ese día habría sido perfecta de no ser porque Fabi insistió en ser él quien llevara a la bajista a la parada del autobús alegando que también tomaría la misma ruta, y sin más, le tomó la mano a Georgie y emprendió a caminar sin que ella opusiera resistencia.

Clavado al suelo, Gustav sólo pudo despedirse con la mano y el corazón en una nueva locación, justo donde él estaba seguro que tenía el estómago…

 

~Diciembre~

 

No había mentiras cuando decían que el mes de diciembre era el más alegre y a la vez el más solitario.

—Gus, la tía Norma pregunta por ti.

—Uhm… —Fue la respuesta del baterista, sentado a los pies de su cama, tamborileando un ritmo imaginario con los dedos sobre su rodilla y con los hombros hundidos por el peso de la semana—. Dile que me encontraste muerto en el baño.

Lo que habitualmente habría sido una broma entre los dos acerca de lo pesada que era su tía Norma (ella era ese familiar incómodo que adoraba plantar besos repletos de labial color rojo sangre en ambas mejillas), hizo saltar las alarmas internas de su hermana.

—¿Pasa algo? —Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con un suave clic—. Tienes días sin salir. Si sigues así, te vas a volver transparente por la falta de sol.

En lugar de eludir la cuestión, Gustav fue directo al grano, convencido de que así sería más rápido porque igual, Franziska terminaría por sacarle la verdad tarde o temprano. Apostando por ello, antes. Siempre.

—Georgie no atiende el teléfono. Quería desearle feliz Navidad, pero me contestó Melissa y me dijo que estaba pasando las vacaciones con su papá en Austria y que volvería después de Año Nuevo.

—Es comprensible —tanteó Franziska el terreno como si caminara sobre cáscaras de huevos—, es su padre y tiene derecho de verlo de vez en cuando.

—No es eso, más bien… Antes de la última semana no la vi. Ella ha estado actuando rara y cancelando ensayos con la banda. Y luego está ese amigo suyo, Fabi. Ahora anda por todos lados con él, y lo admito, no me gusta —confesó con un ligero puchero en los labios—. Parece tenerse muchas confianzas con ella porque siempre que llegan juntos la abraza o le da besos en la mejilla.

—Bueno… —Franziska ponderó cuidadosa su siguiente oración—. A veces son sólo amigos que se tienen mucha familiaridad, no tiene por qué significar algo más. ¿Ya probaste averiguando si tiene novia? Tal vez es un coqueto sin remedio y ya.

«Coqueto mis…», pensó Gustav un tanto amargado; en su opinión, Fabi era uno de los tantos moscones que le rondaban a Georgie y ella ni cuenta se daba. Siempre era lo mismo, ella atrayendo a todos los chicos a un kilómetro alrededor y sin percatarse en lo absoluto; ni siquiera porque así lo deseara, sino porque ella era muy segura de sí misma, graciosa, agradable, se llevaba bien con todo mundo, sabía tocar el bajo como campeona y para colmo era hermosa. Luego no era de extrañarse que sus ‘amigas’ más cercanas en realidad fueran varones; las chicas tendían a repelerla al verla como competencia, y con todo, Georgie seguía sin enterarse. Era para frustrarse.

—Y odio recordártelo, pero… ¿Lulú, te suena? —Señaló Franziska lo obvio—. Aún la conozco poco, pero por lo que cuentas y lo que he llegado a conversar con ella por teléfono, es una buena chica y te quiere. No le hagas esto a ambos, no es sano.

Gustav cerró los ojos. —Lo sé, Franny.

—Pero no lo pones en práctica —enfatizó su hermana el quid de la cuestión—. Al menos sé honesto al respecto. —Pausa—. Y baja a cenar con tu familia. Es Navidad y hay personas que te quieren y desean que estés ahí con ellos.

Gustav se limpió el rostro con la manga pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había ninguna lágrima; lo que sentía en esos momentos iba más allá del dolor, era agonía pura.

—Ok —cedió sin más.

—Gracias —susurró Franziska al inclinarse frente a él y besarlo en la frente.

Juntos, bajaron las escaleras y pasaron una velada en familia como hacía tiempo no tenían una.

Durante toda esa noche, Gustav no pudo quitarse a Georgie de la cabeza. Aun entre bocados de pavo y puré de patata embebidos en salsa especial, ella seguía ahí tan nítida como siempre, atormentándolo como una especie de fantasma del cual él era el único dueño.

No podía ser sano, fue a la conclusión que llegó Gustav cuando el reloj marcó medianoche y fue el turno de darse el abrazo de rigor. Rodeado por los brazos de Franziska y aguantándose con todo su ser las ganas de llorar, se preguntó por millonésima vez si Georgie al menos lo estaría pasando bien con su padre, sin él…

Aunque la idea dolía como el demonio, esperaba que así fuera, porque desearle el mismo sufrimiento por el que él pasaba, era cruel. Muy cruel.

 

~Enero~

 

«Qué mierda de enero, y nieve, y frío y…», pensaba Gustav con amargura mientras esperaba por Georgie a la salida de su clase de música, pero el flujo de estudiantes saliendo se había reducido mucho y la bajista seguía sin aparecer. Él no quería admitirlo, pero el corazón estaba que se le salía por la boca y un temblor en su estómago le hizo prepararse para lo peor incluso antes de que llegara.

—Mmm —paró a uno de los chicos que salían del aula—, busco a Georgie Listing, ¿no está ella por aquí?

—¿Georgie? —El chico, pecoso y con su propio bajo colgando de la funda que llevaba por la espalda, negó con la cabeza—. Ella no regresó a clases después de vacaciones de Navidad. Hey, Karl, ven acá un momento.

Un segundo chico, éste moreno y con unos ojos oscuros y bordeados de unas impresionantes pestañas largas, se acercó y se sumó al grupo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes algo de Georgie?

—Ah, ¿la chica Listing, no? —Asintió para sí el tal Karl—. Se dio de baja justo antes de que cerrara el curso del semestre pasado. Lo recuerdo porque la oí hablando de ello con Herr Leeland antes de clase.

—Oh, bueno, gracias —musitó Gustav antes de darse media vuelta. Aquello era nuevo, y de paso, más de lo que podía procesar en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

Con pies veloces, Gustav se escabulló fuera del edificio sin darse cuenta que en el proceso chocó con infinita cantidad de personas en su carrera desenfrenada.

¿Cómo era posible que Georgie hubiera abandonado la academia de música a la que los dos asistían desde hacía ya varios años? Ahí mismo se habían conocido. Era… ridículo. Atusándose el cabello, Gustav sopesó la posibilidad de llamar por teléfono a la casa de la bajista y pedir, _exigir_ , una explicación. Justo había ido por ella a su clase luego de que tras dos semanas de iniciado el curso, Georgie siguiera sin asistir a ninguno de sus ensayos programados.

«Ahora entiendo por qué», elucubró sin más. Georgie amaba tocar el bajo como a la música, y junto con el resto en la banda, había prometido dar todo de sí para conseguir un nuevo contrato y esta vez alcanzar la fama y la gloria. ¿Es que acaso ya lo había olvidado? Sólo habían transcurrido cuatro meses, pero al parecer había sido tiempo suficiente para que su esfuerzo se lo llevara el viento al menor soplo de brisa.

Llamarla por teléfono no era entonces una opción en lo absoluto, así que Gustav consultó su reloj de mano y con satisfacción encontró que aún le daba tiempo de ir a la casa de la bajista y arrastrar con ella a la vieja barraca donde seguían ensayando con ahínco.

Decidido a ello, tomó el primer autobús que lo dejaba remotamente cerca de la casa de Georgie, y esperó paciente durante el transcurso del viaje haciendo crujir sus nudillos en repetidas ocasiones hasta que fue su turno de pedir la parada.

Llegar a la casa de Georgie no le costó nada a paso veloz y atravesando a campo traviesa los jardines repletos de nieve que le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla.

Frente a la puerta de su casa, apenas si respiró una vez para recuperar el aliento y aporreó la puerta con fuerza al tiempo que hizo sonar el timbre repetidas veces. Estaba tan eufórico, que fue una sorpresa total para él toparse con Fabi y el alma se le cayó a los pies.

—¡Gustav, hombre, que con un timbrazo basta! —Lo saludó el chico, haciendo que al baterista se le congelaran las facciones tal como estaban—. ¿Buscas a Georgie? Claro que sí, qué estupidez la mía. Pasa, pasa, ella se está cambiando de ropa.

Pese a la invitación, Gustav se quedó ahí de pie sin hacer ningún movimiento que no fuera respirar. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Fabi pareció incómodo al responder; el baterista se estaba comportando grosero y él no entendía la razón de semejante cambio de actitud.

—Uhm… —Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se frotó ahí en un ademán nervioso—. Vamos a ir al centro comercial y eso. Ella vio un par de zapatos que le gustan y como su abuela le envió un buen cheque por Navidad…

El shock dio paso a la ira.

—Dile que… —«¿Que qué?», lo traicionó su cerebro. ¿Así era como Georgie faltaba a sus ensayos? De la mano de Fabi y en el centro comercial, de seguro comiendo un par de rollos de canela con una buena taza de café y tonteando por ahí como si nada. Si así era, prefería no saberlo—. Olvídalo —se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso jardín abajo, caminando después por la fría acera y aguantando las ganas que sentía de pronto por vomitar lo que llevaba en el estómago.

Apenas llevaba una calle cuando escuchó el grito que llamaba su nombre con desesperación.

—¡Gustav, demonios, espera! ¡Ouch! —Escuchó, y por inercia se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Georgie tropezar con un montículo grande de nieve y caer de rodillas.

Su primer instinto fue correr y ayudarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero en lugar de ello, se quedó paralizado donde estaba. Un tanto aturdida, la bajista se puso en pie y con cuidado redujo la distancia entre ambos hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —Exigió saber apenas abrir la boca—. Primero tocas a mi puerta como poseso y luego huyes, ¿uh? Fabi estaba tan desconcertado como yo. ¿Es que acaso estás loco?

La mandíbula de Gustav se tensó. —¿Loco yo? Porque deja te digo que no soy _yo_ quien abandonó sus clases de bajo —los ojos de Georgie se abrieron grandes— así como tampoco soy el que está faltando a los ensayos de la banda nada más porque sí.

La bajista al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. —Hoy iba a ir.

—Claro —ironizó Gustav—. Fabi me dijo de sus planes para hoy precisamente. ¿Valen tanto para ti un par de zapatos? Porque la Georgie que yo conocí adoraba tocar el bajo por encima de todo, no ir de compras al centro comercial con su… —La palabra se le atoró en los labios sin llegar a salir.

—Eso es todo, ¿eh? A esto se reduce para ti, si estoy o no con Fabi… —La bajista exhaló, el vapor de su aliento subiendo al aire en fumarolas—. Fabi es mi amigo, no que te deba importar, ¿sabes? Porque tienes a Lulú.

Ese era un golpe bajo, pero no dejaba dudas a qué estaban jugando. —¿Tu amigo con derechos o vas a querer que me trague lo de ‘es mi amigo gay’? —Remedó Gustav un falso sonsonete afeminado.

—Jódete, Gustav. Fabi no es gay, e incluso si lo fuera… —Georgie se estremeció y desvió la mirada. Sólo entonces Gustav apreció que la bajista estaba aún a medio vestir; en su carrera desbocada por perseguirlo, había salido de casa sin abrigo, sin bufanda y con los zapatos mal anudados. No era entonces ninguna sorpresa que se hubiera caído como un costal de papas ante el primer obstáculo que se le cruzara por enfrente.

—Georgie… —Intentó asirla por el brazo, preocupado de que pescara una gripe o algo peor, pero la bajista estaba furiosa, más que eso, herida hasta el fondo, y no lo aceptó.

—No, vete al diablo —retrocedió un paso—. No me voy a sentir culpable por nada de lo que hice. Si dejé la escuela de música es porque necesito concentrarme en mis notas para la universidad, y si no voy más a los ensayos es porque…

«No lo digas, no lo digas» pero igual ocurrió. Georgie bajó la cabeza y hesitó por largos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Creo que voy a dejar la banda y es definitivo. No hiatus, no una pausa cualquiera, sino… —Se abrazó ella misma con las manos alrededor de su centro. Como nunca, parecía pequeña e indefensa, todo lo contrario a como Gustav la visualizaba de siempre; esta no era su Georgie, sino una impostora—. Hay un chico que quizá pueda interesarles. Le comenté acerca de la banda, y una vez que hable con los gemelos tal vez quieran hacerle una audición, no sé. Eso ya dependería de ustedes o pueden buscar por su cuenta a alguien más.

Gustav sintió como la garganta se le cerró de golpe y el estómago amenazó como salírsele por la boca sin importar nada. —No… Georgie… ¿Qué dices?

—Lo siento —musitó Georgie con la voz quebrada—. Debí decirles antes, pero… No sabía cómo, y tenía mucho miedo. En abril hago examen para la universidad y si quedo… Para ustedes es diferente, aún les faltan varios cursos para graduarse, pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que el rayo golpee de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Necesito hacer algo con mi vida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? —Calado por el viento helado, Gustav no se imaginaba si Georgie era capaz de sentir más frío que él en esos mismos instantes.

—Dentista. Fue idea de Robert y…

«Las ideas de Robert son siempre estúpidas», rememoró Gustav que había sido el propio padre de la bajista quien le había sugerido olvidarlo, terminar por completo su relación y seguir adelante. Por él, al menos en gran parte, era que se encontraban en la situación en la que estaban.

—Deberías regresar a casa, hace frío.

Como si apenas se diera cuenta de ello, a Georgie los dientes le empezaron a castañear.

—Ya les diré yo a los gemelos que no vas a ir hoy —metió las manos en la chaqueta que vestía. Frente a él, la bajista lucía a punto de llorar.

—Gusti, no te enojes…

—No, no, qué va —quiso él reír, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue un graznido—. Bueno, supongo que… ¿Adiós? Fue bonito mientras duró —dijo sin más, no muy seguro de si hablaba de su tiempo juntos como compañeros de banda o si aludía a su caótica relación; daba igual, era el final, sal con cuidado y no olvides cerrar la puerta con llave y tres candados—. Ya te veré por ahí, o no… —Murmuró, y sin más, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Georgie no lo siguió, pero como se enteraría muchos años después, no había sido por falta de deseo, sino de fuerzas. A orillas de ese camino, la bajista se había desplomado sobre sí misma y roto a llorar en agonía hasta que Fabi, intrigado por su ausencia, la había encontrado veinte minutos después. Congelada no sólo de cuerpo, sino también de alma y con fiebre.

 

~Febrero~

 

Celebrar el catorce de febrero tuvo sus ventajas ese año, pues tras mucho ir de aquí a allá, hacer mil y un llamadas telefónicas y promesas al por mayor, Gustav consiguió que Lulú lo visitara en Loitsche para tan especial ocasión. Convencer a sus propios padres no había sido tan difícil; contando con la ayuda de Franziska, Gustav había prometido cederle su habitación y él dormir en la sala mientras su estancia en la residencia Schäfer se diera. Nada de ‘cosas de adultos’ pasarían bajo su techo, y por supuesto, se comportarían tal cual se esperaba de ellos. Como Gustav en general era un buen hijo y uno que se había demostrado ser responsable a lo largo de muchos años, no había costado tanto obtener el permiso mientras él se encargara de pagar el pasaje de autobús y acatara las reglas establecidas.

En el caso de la familia de Lulú, conseguir el permiso había sido un poco más complicado. Lulú era la menor en una familia de hijos varones, y todos y cada uno de ellos habían insistido hablar con Gustav al teléfono y le habían dado ‘la charla’ acerca de por qué su hermanita era un tesoro que requería ser cuidado como tal, y que si Gustav se atrevía a lastimarla, ellos se encargarían de resarcir su honor a base de golpes. Un tanto bobo y caballeresco, pero el baterista había sido solemne al respecto asegurándole a cada hermano que así sería; bajo su cuidado, Lulú no pasaría por ningún tipo de sufrimiento y era una promesa de adulto la que iba ahí. La madre de la chica, quien ya había tratado a Gustav e incluso lo había invitado a cenar un par de ocasiones, había hablado primero con el baterista y luego con sus padres, así que tras asegurarse que Lulú era bienvenida, había dado su visto bueno al viaje con una única advertencia: “Recuerden la edad que tienen y que yo no quiero ser abuela”, dicho a su hija antes de dejarla en la parada de autobuses y aprovechando que ninguno de sus otros hijos estaba ahí para arruinar el momento, de paso darle dinero y una pequeña caja de condones por si acaso, consciente de que eran adolescentes y todo, así que más valdría prevenir que lamentar a secas. Con un último la había instado a divertirse y era todo.

Gustav y Lulú iban a tener un fin de semana juntos para recuperar su tiempo perdido y estaba bien.

—Aún no supero que me diera condones —le dijo Lulú a Gustav, dos caminando por una de las pequeñas calles de Loitsche y en camino a lo que sería su segunda tarde juntos y el primer día de San Valentín que pasarían en mutua compañía—. Digo, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera con ellos?

Gustav se rió por lo bajo. —Creo que sé lo que tenía en mente.

A su lado, Lulú le apretó la mano. —Oh, no me refería a eso. Más bien es como si… Me diera su permiso, ¿sabes? Y…

—¿Y? —Al baterista no le pasó desapercibido cómo la mano de su chica se volvía resbalosa por el sudor.

—Tenemos juntos casi un año…

—Sí, nuestro aniversario es a mediados de abril.

—Exacto —asintió Lulú—. ¿Me prometes que no cambiarás de idea acerca de mí si te digo lo que tengo en mente? —Silencioso, Gustav le dio un apretón y le hizo saber que todo seguiría igual sin importar qué dijera—. Creo que… deberíamos hacer el amor.

—¿Sólo porque tu mamá te dio condones y su bendición?

—No —se detuvo Lulú y lo miró a los ojos—, claro que no. Quiero hacerlo porque te quiero, más que eso, te amo, Gustav. ¿Es que tú no…? —Se desvaneció su voz hasta el mutismo.

—Por Dios, claro que yo también siento lo mismo —la abrazó el baterista en el acto, obviando el hecho de que querer y amar eran diferentes y lo que él sentía por la chica iba más a la primera categoría—. Es sólo que me atrapaste con esa sugerencia y… No sé qué decir.

—¿Qué sí? —Murmuró Lulú contra su cuello—. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial y hoy es día de San Valentín… ¿No dijeron tus padres que saldrían a una cena? Quizá Franziska…

Qué haría o no Franziska, Gustav no lo llegó a escuchar porque su mente ya estaba divagando. Era cierto, tenían la casa para ellos solos por gran parte de la tarde y un rato de la noche. Su hermana había acordado ese mismo día salir con un chico que conocía gracias a una amiga y… Casi era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—Entonces… —Tiró Lulú de su mano y cambió la perspectiva de su día; unas horas en la cama a cambio de renunciar a la reservación en ese restaurante de tres estrellas—. ¿Vamos?

Como llevado por la inercia, Gustav la siguió de regreso.

 

Fue bueno, muy bueno. Sobre la cama del baterista y bajo la penumbra que se lograba con las cortinas echadas y el atardecer muriendo en el ocaso. En perspectiva, Lulú lo resistió estoica y no alcanzó el orgasmo, no tanto por falta de insistencia de Gustav, sino porque aún avergonzada de mostrarse desnuda, había preferido permanecer abrazados una vez que todo había terminado.

—¿Sangraste mucho? —Le preguntó Gustav una vez que la chica regresó del sanitario y se volvió a acurrucar a su lado.

—Algo. Tomé una de las compresas que Franziska y seguro que para pronto —murmuró Lulú con el rostro escondido en el brazo con el que Gustav la abrazaba—. Voy… Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que seas honesto. —Pausa—. ¿Ya habías hecho esto antes?

El baterista se tensó.

—No me voy a enojar, ¿sí? Lo que no es de mi año, no es de mi daño, pero quiero confirmarlo. En ningún momento sentí que estuvieras nervioso y yo sólo tengo curiosidad.

—Sí —admitió Gustav—, ya lo había hecho antes.

—Oh…

—Fue con una ex novia y sólo fue una noche —musitó con el corazón adolorido. Cierto, una noche con Georgie donde lo habían hecho hasta el cansancio, por no hablar de todo lo que estaba mal en esa maraña de engaños y mentiras—. Lo siento.

—No, no, está bien —lo besó Lulú en los labios—. Te lo dije, no pasa nada. Esto es aquí y ahora, y me alegro que mi primera vez fuera contigo, Gustav. El pasado no importa.

Como nunca antes, el baterista agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras y por ello, Lulú no viera la humedad extra que llevaba en los ojos. Se sentía como un canalla de lo peor, ella no merecía eso.

—¿Nos vestimos? Necesito tomar una ducha y quizá podamos ver después una película, ¿te apetece?

—Es un plan —dijo Gustav. No le iba a arruinar el día a Lulú, así que fingió la mejor de sus sonrisas y la besó por todo el rostro—. Te quiero —y era cierto. Ella podría no ser Georgie y jamás ocuparía su lugar, pero sería quien más cerca llegaría a estarlo.

Sin siquiera saberlo, Lulú lo besó por igual. —Yo también te quiero, Gustav. Yo también.

 

~Marzo~

 

Como debía ser, marzo llevó a Gustav hasta la puerta de la habitación de Georgie, era su cumpleaños y costaba creer que por primera vez en todos esos años, él le ganaba por un escaso centímetro de altura que no hizo sino aliviar la tensión entre ambos.

Tenían desde aquella tarde fatídica de enero sin verse, porque a su vez, Gustav había eludido cada ensayo programado con la banda y ahora Tokio Hotel se encontraba en hiatus indefinido por falta de un bajo y una batería en el equipo.

—Feliz… Feliz cumpleaños —fingió Gustav toda la alegría que era capaz de acumular, pero sonó tan hueco y falso a sus propios oídos, que no se extrañó cuando en lugar de darle la bienvenida habitual, Georgie se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

—Contaba con no verte hoy. Pasa —se hizo a un lado. Dentro, la habitación seguía igual a como Gustav recordaba, pero en lugar de que el bajo de Georgie ocupara el lugar privilegiado sobre su cama, una pila de libros suplantaban su sitio. El instrumento en cuestión se encontraba sobre su soporte y con una levísima capa de polvo que lo recubría por completo—. Estaba estudiando —se explicó como si le diera vergüenza dedicarse a lo que un año antes habrían considerado bobo porque igual iban a ser rockstars, ¿quién necesitaba de cálculo integral si sabías enloquecer a diez mil fans? Claro que eso era antes y después del rompimiento de Sony con su banda así que…

—Los gemelos me mandaron saludarte. No van a poder venir, pero…

—Corta el rollo —se dejó caer la bajista sobre la cama—. No quieren verme desde la última vez porque me odian. Yo me sentiría igual, así que no hay sentimientos heridos en esto. Da igual.

—Ellos no te odian…

—Bueno, detestan mi existencia y me quisieran ver ardiendo en el infierno, ¿mejor así? —Georgie se atusó el cabello—. No tengo tiempo para esto, Gus. Ya me felicitaste por un año más de vida en este planeta así que te puedes ir. Ya sabes cuál camino seguir.

Aquel rechazo tan claro hizo que al baterista se le atorara una bola en la garganta, presumiblemente, su corazón, pero no estaba tan seguro. Bien podía ser el páncreas o un riñón. Georgie se había encargado muy bien en crearle un desorden interno y la posibilidad no era tan descabellada si se ponía a pensarlo.

—Vine a felicitarte, pero también a darte un abrazo y a entregarte un regalo —dijo Gustav con voz firme—. Eres mi mejor amiga, y si en verdad fuera lo mismo para ti, dejarías esa actitud de caprichosa que tienes ahora mismo. Alejándome no vas a solucionar nada.

Las facciones endurecidas de la bajista se suavizaron. —Estoy actuando como una estúpida, ¿verdad?

—Algo… —Admitió Gustav.

—Perdón. Es la crisis de los finales. En un mes hago mi examen de admisión y estoy nerviosa… Recordar que además de eso hoy es mi cumpleaños y todo mundo me odia, tsk…

—Nadie te odia, ya deja eso —se sentó Gustav a su lado—. Los gemelos en verdad me pidieron que te felicitara. Es cierto, aún están molestos porque no han encontrado un reemplazo que te haga justicia, pero no te odian, ni de lejos. Te extrañan.

—Bueno… —Se atragantó Georgie con un sollozo que pugnaba por salir de sus labios—. Pudieron al menos venir y decírmelo en persona.

—Georgie…

—Déjalo. No han sido los mejores meses y estoy es la guinda del pastel. Tal vez sea yo exagerando como de costumbre o es que en verdad me lo merezco, pero ha sido un mes del asco, con una semana igual que se remató con un cumpleaños horrible. Ni mamá me felicitó. Tenía no sé qué asuntos en su trabajo y salió de casa sin recordar que yo, su única hija, también tengo un cumpleaños que sucede es hoy.

Gustav le pasó el brazo por los hombros. —Melissa es distraída, pero verás que cuando recuerde su despiste te lo pagará con creces. Estoy seguro.

—Sí, bueno, yo también —admitió Georgie—. Pero igual, quería que fuera un mejor día. —Suspiró—. ¿En serio me trajiste un regalo?

—Oh, eso… —Gustav sacó de su bolsillo trasero una pequeña caja decorada con motivos de fiesta y el diminuto moño aplastado—. Perdona que se haya maltratado. Espero te guste.

Con dedos trémulos, la bajista rompió las cintas y sonrió al encontrarse con un pequeño par de aretes. El diseño era sencillo, pero era justo tal como a ella le gustaba.

—Gusti… No tenías por qué molestarte.

—Claro que sí —afirmó el baterista—. Eres Georgie y es tu cumpleaños. Además, no es ninguna molestia.

Y en verdad que no lo era.

Aquella tarde que pasaron juntos, si bien no estuvo exenta de tensión y silencios largos, al menos fue el primer paso que dieron para retomar el contacto. Pidieron comida china, y de la tienda más cercana compraron unos terribles panecillos que con una vela encima, sirvieron como remedo de pastel. Una sesión de Jenga remató su aburrimiento y desató una guerra de cosquillas iniciada por Georgie, alegando que Gustav había hecho trampa y le había soplado a la endeble torre mientras ella sacaba la pieza que le daría la victoria definitiva y la coronaría como la reina del juego.

—Admite que hiciste trampa —bufó la bajista, sujetando con fuerza las muñecas de Gustav contra el alfombrado de su habitación y sentada sobre él a horcajadas—. Vamos, dilo.

—No —le sacó el baterista la lengua, empujando con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo que los dos cambiaran de posición, quedando ahora él sobre ella y resoplando con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Uhhh —desvió Georgie la mirada—. Esto es casi sexual…

—Dios —apoyó Gustav su frente contra la de la bajista—. No digas eso.

—¿Por qué no? Ya no eres ningún niño, ya tuviste sexo. Con dos chicas diferentes incluso —agregó con calma aparente, pero al baterista no le pasó desapercibido que había enrojecido—. Franziska me lo dijo, no te molestes con ella. Fui yo la que la llamó cuando vi a Lulú de la mano contigo por la Berlinstraße.

—¿Franziska cómo supo que Lulú y yo…?

—Una marca en el cuello —fue la respuesta queda de Georgie—. Así que es verdad…

Gustav se separó de Georgie, rodando hasta quedar recostado a un lado de ella y tan cerca como para sentir el calor de su cuerpo pero no como para tocarla.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Mmm —ponderó la bajista—. La palabra que busco es celosa. Pero sí, estoy enojada aunque no es lo justo. Soy yo la que se acostó con el novio de alguien más, no ella.

—Mierda, no lo digas así —se cubrió Gustav el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Al menos fue bueno? Uhm, no me digas. Sé que fue bueno, hacerlo con la persona que quieres siempre lo es —cruzó Georgie las manos sobre su regalo—. Me alegro por ambos, en serio. Lulú es una buena chica. Es equilibrada y amable, no tiene esos horribles cambios de humor como yo, y seguro que te va a hacer feliz por toda la vida si le das la oportunidad. No puedo odiarla por ello.

Gustav evitó mencionar que así como Georgie hablaba bien de Lulú, la propia Lulú hacía lo propio de la bajista.

Tendidos de espalda, por inercia sus manos se encontraron entre ambos y así permanecieron por espacio de una hora hasta que fue el momento de retirarse si es que Gustav no quería perder el último autobús que pasaba por su casa.

En la puerta compartieron un abrazo, incómodo y corto, pero sincero al menos. Un deseo de suerte por su próximo examen y ningún beso. También la promesa de volverse a ver apenas Georgie tuviera noticias de la universidad.

Con el corazón pesado, Gustav le dijo adiós con la mano y caminó calle abajo sin mirar ni una vez atrás; con los últimos rayos de sol moría el mes, y en su interior, también la pequeña llama que era su esperanza de algún día ellos dos ser felices.

Cabizbajo, no paró hasta encontrarse en su parada del autobús y ahí esperó. Esperó y esperó algo que nunca terminó de llegar.

 

~Abril~

 

El mes de abril llegó con un calor excesivo fuera de temporada. También con David Jost a la barraca horrorosa donde ensayaban y en compañía de un tipo atildado en exceso que se presentó como Patrick Benzner y los hizo parar a mitad de una canción.

—Hola chicos —los saludó el viejo David, ignorando las miradas de odio recalcitrante que los tres miembros restantes de Tokio Hotel le dedicaron—. Sé que ahora mismo no soy su persona favorita, pero… Quiero ayudarlos. Vengo a hacerles una propuesta que espero les interese.

—¿En serio? —Se echó Bill el cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Traes un contrato y un maletín repleto de dinero? Porque si no, puedes volver por donde llegaste.

Jost intercambio una mirada con el tal Patrick.

—La verdad —se inmiscuyó el otro adulto—, es que tenemos una proposición parecida a eso que dicen. Así que, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos todos a conversar?

Con ojos grandes y la boca abierta, los gemelos asintieron al unísono, al tiempo que por su cuenta, Gustav vio negro por una fracción de segundo.

Estaba pasando, de vuelta estaba pasando, y esta vez parecía ir en serio. Porque si era lo que creía que era (y así parecía), iba a ilusionarse de vuelta sin importarle que eso fue dar pie a un segundo fracaso. Peor era jamás haber intentado ponerse en pie después de la primera caída, y a su modo de verlo, cuantos golpes fueran necesarios sufrir, él los tomaría con gusto si al final del túnel se encontraba la luz.

—Esperen —dijo el tal Patrick—, ¿no tenían a un bajista con ustedes?

—Es una chica y se llama Georgie —acotó Bill—, pero…

—Hoy llamó porque se sentía mal. Fiebre, vómito, una pierna rota, uhm… —Intervino Tom—. Ella siempre es muy responsable, igual quería venir hoy pero le dijimos que descansara.

—Sí, eso —mintió a su vez Gustav—. Seguro que el próximo ensayo es la primera en llegar.

—Oh, ok —arqueó divertido Patrick una ceja—. David me habló muy bien de ustedes, de sus múltiples talentos, y el futuro prometedor que como banda y en conjunto tienen. Supongo que sin un miembro es una tontería pedirles que toquen para mí, pero escuché su demo y les voy a ser honesto, me gustan. Tienen lo que se necesita en este negocio y yo pienso aprovecharlo.

—Patrick pertenece a Universal Records y viene en calidad de productor —les explicó David—. Si firman con ellos, entonces yo pediré un traslado de compañía y podremos utilizar el disco que grabaron el verano pasado. Con un poco de edición y puliendo los detalles que quedaron pendientes… Yo creo que para finales de año podemos lanzar una canción a la radio.

—No… jodas… —Se desplomó Bill contra la pared, de pronto riendo como histérico—. ¡Mierda! ¡Sí! ¡Diablos! ¿Va en serio, pero de verdad? ¡¿No me están tomando el pelo?!

Patrick les sonrió a todos, dejando ver en el acto que no sólo era un productor que iba por el dinero, sino que también quería cumplir sus sueños.

—Muy, muy en serio —les aseguró—. Ustedes elijan un día de la próxima semana para un ensayo en vivo conmigo, David, y un camarógrafo. Si son tan buenos como su demo deja ver, ese mismo día empezamos los trámites con los abogados para la firma de contratos.

—Woah —se cubrió Tom la mano con la boca—, no lo puedo creer… Alguien pellízqueme porque creo que estoy soñando y no quiero despertar.

Sólo Gustav atrevió a recordar el ‘pequeño e insignificante’ detalle que los gemelos habían elegido arrinconar al fondo de su mente: Georgie ya no estaba con ellos, y sin ella, no habría ningún contrato que firmar a menos que encontraran a alguien de su calibre en menos de siete días.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre estrofas de canciones, proyectos a futuro, y beber de la sidra sin alcohol que David había traído para brindar en son de paz. Si en algún momento los gemelos sintieron pánico por no contar con un bajista en la banda, lo ocultaron de maravilla.

Gustav no. Con la cabeza sumida en brumas, apenas si pudo fingir sonrisas cuando se requería o responder con monosílabos a falta de respuestas coherentes. Sabía que estaba dando una pésima impresión, pero a su modo de verlo, pensar cómo convencería a Georgie de volver, era mucho más importante que discutir si Bill podía o no subirse al escenario con una falda escocesa.

—Entonces nos veremos el próximo fin de semana, espero que entonces Georgie se sienta mejor —les dijo David al grupo ya en el automóvil que los había traído a él y a Patrick a aquel rincón alejado.

—Claro, verás que está como nueva cuando regrese —asintió Bill con la sonrisa un tanto paralizada; la primer muestra del nerviosismo que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

Apenas David y Patrick desaparecieron carretera abajo, el triple suspiro que dieron los tres chicos restantes hizo ver lo grave del asunto.

—Tenemos que hacer que vuelva —dictaminó el menor de los gemelos—. Soy capaz de ir ahora mismo de rodillas y besarle los pies si así lo pide.

—Yo igual —afirmó Tom con la misma convicción—. Vamos, en marcha.

—Alto ahí —los sujetó Gustav por los hombros—. ¿De verdad creen que eso va a funcionar?

—Bueno… —Intercambió Bill una mirada con su gemelo—. Siempre podemos recurrir a las lágrimas.

—O a las amenazas —secundó su gemelo—. Lo que funcione es excelente.

Gustav se contuvo de rodar los ojos. —Temo que no van a tener éxito. Georgie está preparándose para los exámenes de la universidad y dudo que siquiera nos abra la puerta.

—No jodas, aún le queda un año en el Gymnasium —saltó Tom a relucir que Georgie acababa de cumplir los diecisiete años y era imposible que ya estuviera pensando tan a futuro.

—Ella siempre ha tomado clases extras y ha tenido buen promedio por todos estos años. Se está graduando un periodo antes de lo que le tocaba y… No sé. Yo digo que mejor esperemos un poco antes de darle la noticia. Conociéndola…

—Podría mandarnos a la mierda y negarse a escuchar, lo sé —calibró Bill la situación en la que se encontraban—. Está bien. Démosle hasta después de su examen y crucemos los dedos porque repruebe miserablemente y su única opción sea volver a la banda. Hasta entonces, le diremos a David excusas. Mayo no está tan lejos, ¿cuándo dices que tiene ese examen?

—El día treinta de abril. Los resultados el quince de mayo.

—Bien… —Se llevó el menor de los gemelos la mano al mentón y se acarició la barbilla—. Eso haremos. Largas para David y presión para Georgie apenas tenga sus resultados.

—¿Y si todo falla? —Tanteó Tom la posibilidad.

—Buscaremos a alguien más para el bajo. Kenny ni de broma y tampoco nadie que se le parezca, pero… El segundo mejor después de Georgie. Sé que será duro acostumbrarnos porque ella era, erm, bueno, es increíble y sabe lo que hace con su instrumento, pero ocurrirá lo que ella decida.

—Es un plan —asintió Tom.

—Sí —afirmó Gustav a su vez y con un nudo en la base del esófago. Quería vomitar y esta vez iba muy en serio—. Que así sea.

Más tarde, cuando ya se encontraba en su autobús y de regreso a casa tras un ensayo infructuoso pero con sorpresa incluida, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en la bajista, y en los argumentos que utilizaría para convencerla de volver a la banda. Lo que no les había dicho a los gemelos era que Georgie no sólo iba adelantada en sus clases, sino que además veía grandes posibilidades en quedarse con uno de los primeros sitios en la universidad que había elegido…

La idea era aterradora en gran parte porque igual el mundo seguiría girando, fuera o no ella su bajista, y con la amenaza de que alguien más llegaría y ocuparía su lugar, Gustav ya no veía tan interesante su deseo de búsqueda para conseguir un lugar dentro de la industria musical si Georgie no estaba ahí con ellos -con él- para hacerlo realidad.

Sólo no tenía sentido, y era triste en extremo.

 

~Mayo~

 

El quinto mes del año llegó tal y como se había augurado: Caluroso, húmedo y con escasa probabilidad de lluvia hasta que se les friera el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

Ardido ya por la caminata bajo el sol, Gustav estaba casi seguro de que llevaba la piel como un camarón recién salido de la olla, o sea que roja y en carne viva, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos le importaba. Sentía ambas palmas de las manos sudorosas y el corazón desbocado dentro del pecho, no por la carrera que había hecho en la última calle para acortar la distancia y reducir la exposición al sol, sino porque se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Georgie, y aquel era el día que lo decidiría todo para ellos dentro de la banda.

Un sí, y tendrían contrato seguro, una nueva oportunidad para demostrar que podían hacer música y dar a conocer lo que valían y Sony no había llegado a apreciar.

Un no, y el mundo, su mundo en especial, se terminaría. Ya estaba determinado a que sin Georgie él también abandonaría la banda, pero a su manera, sin informarle a la bajista que de su respuesta sacaría él el valor para continuar o tirar la toalla en signo de derrota. Así porque era lo justo y no quería jugar sucio; si Georgie quería quedarse, que así fuera, sin presiones de ningún tipo. Si no, pues ni modo, tocaba joderse y tomar una por el equipo.

Inhalando a profundidad, por fin hizo sonar el timbre, y quien le recibió no fue otra más que la bajista.

—Hey, viniste —le dijo apenas verlo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Uh, sí…

—Ven, pasa. Estaba a punto de llamar a mamá para darle la buena noticia —tiró de él hacia dentro por el brazo y lo hizo subir con ella escaleras arriba a su habitación—. Sobre la cama desordenada, descansaba un sobre abierto y una carta que ya estaba arrugada de tanto manosearse—. ¿Adivina? Quedé entre los primeros quince lugares, Dios… Lo logré, Gusti.

Un tanto rígido de movimientos, al baterista alcanzó a alzar la comisura de los labios justo a tiempo para que Georgie se lanzara a sus brazos y sonriera.

—Wow —musitó el baterista—. F-Felicidades. Lo lograste.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —Saltó Georgie y sus senos se rozaron contra el pecho de Gustav—. Incluso es una universidad prestigiosa y me ofrecieron una beca si mantengo mi nota por debajo de dos, ¿a que es increíble? Mamá me prometió dejarme vivir sola y hasta Robert accedió pagar la mitad del departamento.

—Georgie, espera… —Detuvo Gustav sus brincos con dos manos puestas sobre los hombros de la bajista—. Tengo que decirte algo antes.

La sonrisa de Georgie perdió gran parte de su encanto. —¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Es un poco largo, ¿podemos sentarnos?

—Uhm, claro —se sentó la bajista sobre su cama y golpeteó enseguida de ella para indicarle a Gustav que podía hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué es?

—La banda —dijo Gustav, atento a cómo Georgie arrugó la nariz—. Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir y después decides.

—Ok.

Gustav así lo hizo sin ocultarse nada. Desde los contratos que estaban a punto de firmarse como la última prueba por pasar que sólo consistía en una presentación en vivo frente a Patrick y otro productor llamado Peter Hoffmann. Le habló de que los gemelos lo habían enviado a él por ser quien mejor se expresaba con tacto en esas situaciones, pero también con la promesa de darle lo que quisiera a cambio de que volviera. Que ellos entenderían si Georgie prefería no hacerlo, pero que si era necesario y había alguna oportunidad de convencerla, serían capaces de caminar sobre carbones ardiendo para tenerla de vuelta.

—¿Carbones, eh? Par de cabrones, es lo que digo —murmuró Georgie cuando Gustav terminó de hablar. Concentrada en un hilo rebelde que salía del borde de su camiseta, parecía meditarlo sin llegar a un acuerdo con ella misma—. ¿Por qué esperaron tanto para decirme todo esto? Si David habló con ustedes hace un mes… ¿Por qué entonces?

—Queríamos darte tiempo de hacer tu examen de admisión y…

—¿Y ofrecerme un premio de consolación si no quedaba en las listas? ¿Es eso? —Georgie resopló—. Su plan maestro falló.

—No es así, sabes que no —movió Gustav un hombro con lentitud—. Sólo queríamos que pudieras decidir por ti misma sin sentirte presionada ni nada.

La bajista bufó. —Creo que su sincronización tiene errores de calibración. Elegir entre un futuro donde podría tener una carrera universitaria y otro en el que quizá no lleguemos a nada es tonto, muy tonto.

—Puede ser —admitió el baterista—, pero te queremos con nosotros. Nadie ha podido igualarte con el bajo y Dave no deja de preguntar por ti. Se nos van a acabar las excusas y… con ello las oportunidades.

—O sea que todo depende de mí —murmuró Georgie—. Dime —alzó la vista y la clavó en la de Gustav—, ¿qué hay sobre la mesa de negociaciones?

Gustav frunció el ceño.— Un contrato, un disco, el orgullo de Bill y Tom-…

—No —lo interrumpió la bajista—, me refiero a, ¿qué ofreces tú? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio de que vuelva a la banda?

—Todo —afirmó Gustav con convicción y sin duda alguna—. Cualquier cosa. Pídelo y lo tendrás. Si no funciona, asumiré el riesgo de que hayas abandonado la universidad y esa beca que te ofrecen.

La bajista meditó unos segundos sus palabras mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior y al final tomó una decisión.

—Espera un momento —le indicó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiendo segura sus pasos al escritorio que tenía al otro lado de la habitación. Del primer cajón, extrajo un bolígrafo y el viejo paquete de post-its amarillo que el baterista le había dado el año pasado en su cumpleaños. Sin perder tiempo, Georgie escribió un par de palabras y arrancó la hoja—. Ten. Si me puedes dar esto, volveré a la banda. Si no, es el final.

Con dedos trémulos, Gustav sujetó la hoja y leyó: “Termina con Lulú” y nada más.

—Georgie…

—Como dije, es lo único que pido —dijo la bajista con los ojos hacia arriba y gruesas lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas inferiores—. Sé que es mucho y que es egoísta, pero es lo único que ustedes me pueden dar, en concreto, que sólo t-tú puedes hacer.

—Si lo hago, si… Si terminamos, ¿te quedarás en la banda con nosotros? —Preguntó Gustav con una voz más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía. Iba a ser horrible, lo peor que jamás haría en la vida, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él decidido a cumplirlo porque deseaba más tener a Georgie a su lado (incluso aunque sólo fueran amigos) que no lastimar a Lulú. La realidad era incluso más cruel de lo que alguna vez hubiera llegado a pensar—. ¿Para siempre? Hablo en serio. Sin importar cuántas veces fracasemos o los años que nos tome sacar un disco y triunfar… ¿Aún así tú dirías que sí?

—Sí —apretó Georgie la mandíbula—. Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces —se cubrió Gustav el rostro con las manos, inclinándose al frente y arrugando el papel entre sus dedos—, tienes un trato.

Si bien aquello podría haberse considerado como un intercambio equivalente donde ambas partes ganaban, ninguno de los dos sintió que fuera así; ahora además de todo lo que ya cargaban a cuestas, se había sumado un lastre de rencor que antes no se encontraba ahí y los jalaba hacia abajo en un mar de aguas turbulentas.

—Sólo… Dame tiempo —le pidió Gustav—. No quiero hacerlo por teléfono. Sería… Lulú merece más que una simple llamada.

—Por supuesto —apretó la bajista los labios—. Pido lo mismo. Sigo sin imaginarme cómo le voy a decir a mamá que… Ya sabes, voy a dejar la universidad por un loco sueño adolescente.

—Seh —musitó el baterista. La cabeza le daba vueltas y temía que en cualquier momento la oscuridad que amenazaba con apoderarse de su parte consciente tomara el control de todo—. Me tengo que ir.

—Gus… ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

«No», pensó el baterista. Quiso decir que ya no más, pero lo cierto era que jamás lo había estado. Él y Georgie corrían en círculos concéntricos sin jamás encontrarse en el mismo punto por más que lo desearan, sólo dando vueltas alrededor del otro como dos satélites sin la agridulce oportunidad de colisionar. No tenían nada y así había sido siempre.

—Gusti, di algo…

El baterista denegó con la cabeza. —Me tengo que ir —repitió con el corazón latiendo como loco dentro del pecho. Tan pronto como la idea de que él y Georgie juntos como un todo jamás llegaría a realizarse se hizo presente en su mente, el oxígeno de la habitación pareció volverse insuficiente para sus pulmones. Era como querer respirar bajo el agua y a sabiendas de que no habría una próxima bocanada de aire puro.

—¡Gustav!

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Gustav se apartó las manos que aún tenía en el rostro y alcanzó a sonreír en lo que sería una mueca deforme. —Estoy bien, es sólo que _tengo que irme_ —recalcó la necesidad imperativa que lo estaba corroyendo desde adentro hacia afuera.

Se puso en pie y la habitación le dio vueltas como nunca antes; en ese punto, los pulmones amenazaron con estallarle y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración por Dios sabría cuánto tiempo. Eso al menos explicaba el ardor.

—Ya hablaremos en la semana, ¿sí? Dave quiere vernos antes del fin de mes, y como dije, los contratos sólo necesitan las firmas necesarias… Uhm, sí, eso. Habla con Melissa y después con los gemelos, ellos… Yo… Todo saldrá bien, seguro que sí.

Sin darle tiempo a la bajista de hablar, Gustav salió de la habitación, y saltando los peldaños de la escalera de tres en tres, pronto se encontró frente a la puerta principal y después en el jardín delantero. A lo lejos escuchó su nombre a voz de grito pero lo ignoró. Aún con el papel amarillo en la mano, corrió y corrió a lo largo de la calle hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y las lágrimas fluyeron libres por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Ahí estaba, el quiebre final. Nueve meses y la culminación de una etapa más de su vida que terminaba en desazón y con la promesa de algo mejor. Tal vez; ya no estaba seguro de tener fe.

Lento y con cuidado, frágil en todo sentido y seguro de que ni de lejos se encontraba del final de su historia con Georgie, caminó hasta su casa en lugar de tomar el autobús.

«Un paso a la vez», se recordó durante todo el trayecto. Sólo así lo lograría, un maldito paso a la vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
